This application seeks support for a conference on Normal Tissue Effects with Combined Modality Treatment of Cancer Patients. The meeting is planned for April 29-30, 1981, at Amelia Island, Florida, or a similar site. This will be the eighth in a series of meetings designed to improve radiation therapy through the application of basic sciences advances and advances in other fields. The tolerance of critical and normal tissues represents the most common limiting factor in the attainment of long term control in patients with malignant disease. In recent experiments it has been recognized that when radiation therapy is combined with multi-drug chemotherapy, the toxicities in normal tissues are accentuated, not only in general, but particularly in the volume being irradiated. This meeting will strive to develop a better understanding of the problems facing the clinician in this area of multi-modality cancer management. In addition to the immediate benefit derived from the interaction among investigators, this meeting will form the nucleus of a large scale national conference to be held at a later date, which will be directed to the broad community involved in clinical trials as well as clinical practice in cancer management.